Doc
Doc is a character on ABC's Once Upon a Time. He is portrayed by David Paul Grove. Biography Background Doc is one of the seven dwarves that befriends Snow White, following the death of Stealthy. Doc, along with the other dwarves, stand by Snow White as she faces her stepmother, the tyrannical Queen Regina, who eventually casts the first Dark Curse, consuming everyone in the Enchanted Forest. Season 1 Doc, along with everyone else taken by the curse, is transported to Storybrooke with no memories of the Enchanted Forest. However, Snow White and Prince David's daughter, Emma Swan, breaks the Dark Curse with true love's kiss, therefore bringing back everyone's memories of their true selves. Season 2 With the curse broken, Doc and the other dwarves descend into the mines and mine fairy dust. Tensions rise when Sneezy crosses the town border and loses his memories, becoming cursed again. Season 3 While Snow, Emma, David, Regina and the other heroes are away in Neverland rescuing Henry from Peter Pan's clutches, Doc and the other dwarves meet Ariel. They eventually return, unwittingly bringing Pan with them, who casts a second Dark Curse which sends everyone back to the Enchanted Forest. However, with the threat of the Wicked Witch of the West, Snow White casts a third Dark Curse that takes them all to Storybrooke once more. Season 4 Doc and the other dwarves fall victim to the Spell of Shattered Sight, until it is broken. Season 5 Doc, Leroy and Happy go with Snow, David and Regina back to the Enchanted Forest in order to find Emma, who has become the new Dark One. However, six weeks after arriving in Camelot, they find themselves back in Storybrooke without their memories of their time in Camelot. After the fourth Dark Curse, cast by Hook - who is also a Dark One, is broken, Hook summons all the other Dark Ones from the Underworld. Several Dark Ones brand Doc and the other dwarves with the Mark of Charon, although the Dark Ones' plans are foiled when Emma and Hook are freed from the Dark One's curse. Season 6 While Doc and Grumpy guard Dr. Jekyll, they are knocked unconscious by the Evil Queen. Family *'Other dwarves '(brothers) Status: 'Alive Trivia *Doc is one of the dwarves from the fairytale ''Snow White. *In the alternate universe created by Isaac Heller, Doc is killed by Snow White. Appearances *'S1, E01: '"Pilot" (flashback) *'S1, E02: '"The Thing You Love Most" (flashback) *'S1, E09: '"True North" (flashback) *'S1, E10: '"7:15 A.M." (flashback) *'S1, E14: '"Dreamy" *'S1, E16: '"Heart of Darkness" (flashback) *'S1, E19: '"The Return" *'S1, E21: '"An Apple Red as Blood" *'S1, E22: '"A Land Without Magic" (flashback) ---- *'S2, E01: '"Broken" *'S2, E02: '"We Are Both" *'S2, E04: '"The Crocodile" *'S2, E07: '"Child of the Moon" *'S2, E09: '"Queen of Hearts" *'S2, E10: '"The Cricket Game" *'S2, E11: '"The Outsider" *'S2, E13: '"Tiny" *'S2, E19: '"Lacey" *'S2, E22: '"And Straight On 'Til Morning" ---- *'S3, E02: '"Lost Girl" (flashback) *'S3, E07: '"Dark Hollow" *'S3, E10: '"The New Neverland" *'S3, E11: '"Going Home" *'S3, E12: '"New York City Serenade" (flashback) *'S3, E19: '"A Curious Thing" (flashback) ---- *'S4, E10: '"Shattered Sight" *'S4, E21: '"Operation Mongoose, Part One" *'S4, E22: '"Operation Mongoose, Part Two" ---- *'S5, E01: '"The Dark Swan" *'S5, E02: '"The Price" *'S5, E03: '"Siege Perilous" *'S5, E08: '"Birth" (flashback) *'S5, E10: '"Broken Heart" (flashback) *'S5, E11: '"Swan Song" *'S5, E12: '"Souls of the Departed" (flashback) *'''S5, E21: "Last Rites" *'S5, E22:' "Only You" ---- *'S6, E04:' "Strange Case" Category:Characters Category:Enchanted Forest characters Category:Storybrooke characters Category:Dwarves Category:Season 1 characters Category:Season 2 characters Category:Season 3 characters Category:Season 4 characters Category:Season 5 characters Category:Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs